Peggy Brandt and The Mask 2
by dec181985
Summary: A few years after Peggy's and Eve's wedding, we find them trying to help Black Magic a girlfriend. Soon after, Bub, Kathy, Booty and Tonya show up to help them. When they see Maggie, Bub hands her a mask. When she puts on the mask, she becomes a green-headed woman named White Magic.
1. Chapter 1

After Eve's and Peggy's wedding, we see them trying to help Black Magic a girlfriend.

They try hard to think of who would be the perfect girl for him.

Then, they look around to find Bub, Kathy, Booty, and Tonya coming to greet them.

"Hi, what are you girls up to?" Bub asked, curiously.

"We're trying to help Black Magic find a girlfriend!" Peggy said.

"Can we help?" Tonya asked, curiously.

"Yeah, we could use the help!" Eve said, excitedly.

Then, they see a woman with curly brown hair coming towards them.

Black Magic wolf-whistled as she came closer.

"What's your name?" Black Magic asked, curiously.

"My name is Maggie, and I work at the Edge City Bank!" the woman told him.

"That's where Stanley Ipkiss worked before he died!" Peggy said.

"You knew Stanley? Who are you?" Maggie asked, curiously.

"My name is Peggy Brandt!" Peggy told her.

"Peggy Brandt, the reporter?" Maggie asked.

"The one and only!" Peggy said, excitedly.

"Why aren't you at work?" Maggie asked, curiously.

"I got fired!" Peggy said, sadly.

"That's too bad, but I have a question!" Maggie told her.

"What's the question?" Peggy asked, curiously.

"Why is your face green?" Maggie asked, confused.

"It's because of this!" Bub said, handing her a green wooden mask.

"What does this thing have to do with the green face?" Maggie asked, taking it from Bub.

"You'll soon find out!" Bub said, excitedly.

Just then, the mask starts to shimmer in front of her eyes causing her to bring it to her face, and it turns into a wax/rubber-like substance causing her to yank it off.

"What was that?" Maggie asked, confused.

Soon after, the mask starts to shimmer again causing Maggie to bring it to her face again, and it latches on causing her to try and yank it off again, but her body starts to spin around in a mini-twister filled with thunder, lightning and wind.

When the mini-twister stops, we find Maggie totally transformed!

Maggie's hair is now down to her feet, she has on a white dress, in her green ears are diamond earring, and on her feet are sparkling white slippers.

Just then, she pulled out a mirror to look at her reflection.

She couldn't help to like what she saw.

"S-s-smokin'!" Maggie said, excitedly.

Just then, she looks around and sees Black Magic causing her to wolf-whistle.

"What's your name, handsome?" Maggie asked, curiously.

"My name is Black Magic! It's very nice to meet you, Maggie!" Black Magic said.

"Please call me, White Magic?" she told him, excitedly.

"Okay, whatever you say, beautiful!" Black Magic said, excitedly.

"How would you like to stay this way forever?" Bub asked her.

"I would love to stay this way forever!" White Magic said, excitedly.

Just then, Bub used his powers on White Magic to make her 'masked' permanently.

"Peggy, let's go to your place and make love!" Eve said, excitedly.

"Whatever you say, Eve!" Peggy said, excitedly.

When all of them arrived at Peggy's house, she and Eve went to the bedroom and started making love to each other.

"Let's play with each other's tits!" Peggy said, excitedly.

"Okay!" Eve said, grabbing Peggy's breasts and squeezing them.

Just then, Peggy shoved two fingers in Eve's you-know-what causing Eve to do the same to Peggy.

Soon after, they fell asleep and waited for the next day so they could prank some more people.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

When Eve, Peggy and the others wake up the next morning, they leave Peggy's place to go prank some people.

First, they find Pretorius's henchman, Walter, walking up to them.

"Look out, it's Frankenstein's monster!" Peggy said.

This made Walter really mad that he went to punch her.

Peggy pulled out a bucket of green paint and a bucket of bolts.

Then, she put the bolts in his neck and painted his face green.

"Now you really look like Frankenstein's monster!" Peggy said, excitedly.

This made Walter even madder that he charged at Peggy.

Peggy stepped out of the way, and Walter landed in the river.

Soon after, Tex Clobber and Baxter Simon show up with angry looks on their faces.

Tex tries to grab White Magic, but she stepped out of the way.

Soon after, White Magic goes to give him a wedgie, but then, she notices something and has a disgusted look on face.

"Gross, no undies!" she said, unhappily.

Baxter Simon tries to attack Black Magic.

Black Magic moves out of the way.

Then, Baxter tries to attack White Magic.

Baxter charges at her, and she steps out of the way.

Just then, he runs into Tex knocking him backwards.

Then, they both land in the river.

After that, Eve, Peggy, and the others go back to Peggy's place.

When the others are asleep, Eve and Peggy go to the bedroom.

"What should we do next?" Eve asked, curiously.

"How about a 69?" Peggy asked.

"What's a 69?" Eve asked, confused.

"I'll show you!" Peggy said, excitedly.

Eve lays down on the bed, and Peggy gets on top of her facing the other way.

Just then, Peggy sticks her tongue in Eve's you-know-what causing Eve to do the same.

Soon after, they fall asleep and wait for the next day, they can really prank some people.

Meanwhile, Pretorius is trying to find a way to pay them back for what they did to him.

He sends his henchmen after them and the henchman go off to get rid of them and anybody, who gets in their way.

Lieutenant Kellaway and Officer Doyle are waiting for our 'masked' members to come out, so they can arrest all those wacky weirdos, who put their work to shame.

Soon after, all of them fall asleep as they wait for the right moment to pay back those, who embarrassed them for the last time.

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

When we return to Peggy's place, we see her talking to Eve.

"Why don't we satay here and make love while the others go prank some more people?" Peggy asked, curiously.

"We can do that!" Eve said, excitedly.

The others headed out of Peggy's place and went out to pull some pranks.

While the others were out, Eve and Peggy stayed in the bedroom.

Peggy rummaged through the closet looking for something.

When she found what she was looking for, we see her pulling out a dildo.

Peggy put it on, and climbed into bed with Eve.

Peggy started moving up and down forcing the dildo to go in and out of Eve's you-know-what.

Meanwhile the others were walking down the street looking for people.

When they see Dr. Neuman, they walk over to him.

"Oh, no! Not again!" Dr. Neuman said, scared.

"Don't worry! We just want to give you a little present, that's all!" Booty said, excitedly.

"What kind of present?" Dr. Neuman asked, curiously.

"A nice, little...ATOMIC WEDGIE!" Tonya shouted, excitedly.

Then, they see Pretorius, who was angry at them for foiling his plans.

"You're all going to pay for foiling my plans!" Pretorius said, angrily.

"Will that be cash, check or money order?" Black Magic asked, curiously.

"None! You're going to pay with your lives!" Pretorius said, annoyed.

"I don't think so!" White Magic said, excitedly.

Just then, an anvil fell right out of the sky and landed on Pretorius's head.

"Guess that takes care of that!" Bub said, excitedly.

"I guess you're right!" Kathy said, excitedly.

Soon after, they all head Peggy's place to get some rest.

When they get there, they find Peggy and Eve fast asleep.

"Should we wake them?" Booty asked, curiously.

"No! We'll wait until morning! They'll probably be awake by then!" Tonya told him.

"We all need to get some rest!" Black Magic said, tired.

"I agree!" White Magic said.

Soon after, they all fall asleep, so they can wake up in the morning and prank some more people who will probably deserve it.

When they're all asleep, something falls out of the sky and lands right in the ocean.

When the others wake up in the morning, maybe they'll know what it is.

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

When everybody wakes up the next morning, they see a strange light and leave Peggy's place to go see what it is.

"I wonder where that light's coming from!" Peggy said.

"Let's go check it out!" Eve said.

When they get to where they saw the light, they see a red-headed woman in a blue suit.

"Who are you?" Peggy asked, curiously.

"I'm Dr. Spacelove, it's very nice to meet all of you!" the woman said, excitedly.

"It's very nice to meet you, too!" Eve said.

"Why are all your faces green?" Dr. Spacelove asked, curiously.

"It's because of this!" Bub said, handing her a red wooden mask.

"What do I do with this?" Dr. Spacelove asked, confused.

"Just put it on!" Peggy said.

"Okay!" Dr. Spacelove said, excitedly.

Dr. Spacelove raises the mask to her face, and it turns into a wax/rubber-like substance causing her to yank it off.

"What was that?" Dr. Spacelove asked, confused.

Just then, the mask starts to shimmer causing Dr. Spacelove to bring it to her face again causing it to latch on to her face.

Dr. Spacelove tries to take it off again, but her body starts to spin around in a mini-twister filled with fire, ash and smoke.

When the mini-twister stops, we find Dr. Spacelove totally transformed!

Dr. Spacelove's hair is now spiked with pigtails.

Her head and face down to the start of her neck are now a bright red color.

She has on a sparkling blue dress, and on her feet are sparkling, blue, high-heeled shoes.

Dr. Spacelove pulls out a mirror and looks at her reflection.

"Foggin'! Sorry I meant to say, smokin'!" Dr. Spacelove says, excitedly.

Just then, she looks around until she saw someone walking towards her.

Dr. Spacelove wolf-whistles when the person comes closer.

"Who are you?" the person asks, frightened.

"My name is Dr. Spacelove, what's yours?" she asks.

"I'm Dr. Arthur Neuman, please don't hurt me!" the person says, still frightened.

Soon after, Bub pulls out another red wooden mask and hands it to Dr. Neuman.

"What do I do with this?" Dr. Neuman asks, curiously.

Just then, Dr. Neuman brings the mask closer to his face, and it turns into a wax/rubber-like substance causing him to yank it off.

"What was that?" Dr. Neuman asks, confused.

Soon after, the mask starts to shimmer causing Dr. Neuman to bring it to his face again and it latches on.

Dr. Neuman tries to take it off again, but can't because his body starts spinning around in a mini-twister filled with fire, ash and smoke.

When the mini-twister stops, we find Dr. Neuman totally transformed!

Dr. Neuman's hair is now spiked.

His head and face down to the start of his neck are now bright red in color.

He has on a yelllow tuxedo with matching pants and on his feet are black suede shoes.

Just then, Dr. Neuman pulls out a mirror and looks at his reflection.

"Foggin'! Sorry I meant to say smokin'!" Dr. Neuman says, excitedly.

Soon after, they head to Peggy's place to take a nap, because the next day they're going to prank some more people.

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

When Eve, Peggy and the others wake up the next morning, they decide to go prank some more people.

Meanwhile, Pretorius is trying to come up with a plan to get rid of all the masked nuisances.

"I've got to figure out a way how to get rid of these masked menaces even if it kills me!" Pretorius said, angrily.

Meanwhile, down in the city Tex Clobber and Baxter Simon are waiting for the masked people.

"You stay away from me!" Baxter Simon told Tex Clobber.

"No problem!" Tex Clobber told Baxter Simon.

Just then, they see the masked members coming towards them.

"I think these two bozos have Ipkissia maskosis!" Dr. Neuman said.

"Whosia whatsis?" Tex Clobber asked, confused.

"I have no idea what he's talking about!" Baxter Simon said.

Then, Dr. Neuman goes to give Tex Clobber an atomic wedgie.

Soon after, he notices something.

"Ew, gross, no undies, that's unsanitary!" Dr. Neuman said, disgusted.

"Let's get him!" Tex Clobber said, angrily.

"Oh, no, you don't!" Dr. Spacelove said, excitedly.

Just then she saw a brick wall and put a fake hole on the side and ran inside.

"I'll get you!" Baxter Simon said, angrily.

Just then, he ran straight into the wall and got knocked unconscious.

"Meep meep!" Dr. Spacelove said, imitating the Road Runner.

"I'm through with your little games, you two freaks!" Tex Clobber said, angrily.

Just then, an anvil falls out of the sky and knocks Tex Clobber unconscious.

Soon after, Eve and Peggy decide to let the others have some fun for a while.

"We'll catch you later!" the others said in unison.

Eve and Peggy head back to Peggy's place.

Meanwhile, Walter is trying to get revenge on the others by making sure they can't escape.

Just then, more reinforcements come in and keep them from escaping.

Meanwhile, Eve and Peggy climb in bed and take off their clothes.

"Let's finish where we left off!" Peggy said, excitedly.

"Good idea!" Eve agreed.

Peggy grabs Eve's breasts causing Eve to grab Peggy's and they both start squeezing each other's breast nipples.

"Ooh, baby, you know what I like!" Peggy said, seductively.

"You know what I like, too!" Eve said, excitedly.

"Let's do another 69!" Peggy suggested.

"Okay!" Eve agreed.

Eve and Peggy get in opposite directions and start putting their tongues in each other's you-know-what.

Soon after, they get tired and fall asleep.

Meanwhile, Walter thinks he's got the others trapped.

Just then, aloud noise is heard and everybody's knocked out except for our masked members.

After a while, they soon head home and get some rest.

They all have plans to pull off the biggest prank of all time.

To be continued...


	6. Chapter 6

When our masked members wake up the next morning, Peggy, Eve, Bub, and Kathy. start singing.

They all sing Encore by Eminem featuring Dr. Dre and 50 Cent.

Peggy sings the chorus.

"Cause we came here to set this party off right, let's bounce tonight and if they don't let us in through the front we'll go through the side, cause I don't ever wanna leave the game without at least saying goodbye, so all my people on the left, all my people on the right swing one last time," she sang.

Eve sings the first verse.

"Get your ass up for the doctor one more time, get your ass up for the doctor, come on now, here we go, cliffhanger it's another club banger got ya hangin' on the seat get on down, times up, game over, you lose, I win bout to show these knuckleheads how to do this here, oh yeah, new year, new phase begin look who's got you goin' crazy again, I'm a trend, I set one every time I'm in I go and just come back again you a fad that means you something that we already had but once you're gone you don't come back, too bad, you're off the map now radar can't even find you we stay on the grind you slip we out grind you you walk around mad just playin the violin behind you enough with all the pissin' and moanin', wining and bitchin' sit and observe listen you'll learn to pay attention why 10 multi-platinum albums later 3 diamond worldwide we're on the charts with a bullet still climbin', " she sang.

Peggy sings the chorus again.

"We came here to set this party off right, let's bounce tonight and if they don't let us in through the front we'll go through the side, cause I don't ever wanna leave the game without at least saying goodbye, so all my people on the left, all my people on the right swing one last time," she sang again.

Bub sings the second verse.

"When Dr. Dre says crunk get it crunk, crunk crunk crunk and when 50 Cent says jump you get on one foot and jump, jump jump jump jump the buzz is tremendous we drop you all sense it I don't gotta promote it, for you to know that Doc is off the benches we keep the party rockin' off the hinges we ain't showin' off we just going offf popular consensusm but critics say that Doc is soft Doc is talk, Doc is all washed up knock it off who the fuck is Doc impressin' Doc is this Doc is that you got the wrong impression you must be on the cock of Doc cause Doc left you all guessin' so DJ take the needle off the record what? we gonna have this motherfucker hoppin' in a second that why we always save the best cut last to make you scratch and itch like fresh cut grass, cause we done swam with sharks, wrestled with alligators spoke to a generation of angry teenagers whom if it wasn't for rap to bridge the gap may be raised to be racist who may have never got to see our faces, graced the cover of Rolling Stone pages broke down barriers of language and races just call on the caped crusaders and leave it to me and Dre ta pass the mic and we can pay the back and fourth like the hot potato game that why we came ta...," he sang.

Peggy sings the chorus again.

"We came here to set this party off right, let's bounce tonight and if they don't let us in through the front we'll go through the side, cause I don't ever wanna leave the game without at least saying goodbye, so all my people on the left, all my people on the right swing one last time," she sang again.

Kathy sings the third verse.

"50 Cent come on! bounce now hands up, you know how we do, we make the crowd jump everywhere we go it's no secret everybody know when Dre's involved there's plenty of money involved and plenty honeys involved and sunny days and palm trees Cali everyday is just another party from the valleys all the way to them 8 Mile alleys let's rally, hands up for the grand finale now raise raise up out your seat, Dre's about to speak blaze a pound of weed six days up out the week, you can catch me in the studio, bangin' out to the beats ta provide you with heat ta keep blazin' out your speakers, so never say never cause Shady, Aftermath together along with G-Unit Records presents The Return of the Doc and Shady no one can do it better we tear the club up and leave without a spread of evidence that a...," she sang.

Peggy sings the chorus again.

"We came here to set this party off right, let's bounce the night and if they don't let us through the front we'll go through the side, cause I don't ever wanna leave the game without at least saying goodbye, so all my people on the left, all my people on the right swing one last time," she sang again.

THen, the singing stopped, and they all went to bed so they could prank more people the next day.

To be continued...


	7. Chapter 7

When Peggy and the others wake up, they get ready to pull off some pranks.

Soon after, they don't see anybody to prank.

Just then, Lieutenant Kellaway and Officer Doyle come walking up.

"Oh no, not you guys again!" Lieutenant Kellaway said, frightened.

"Relax, we only want to give you a present!" Peggy said.

Just then Peggy hands them each a box.

When Lieutenant Kellaway and Officer Doyle open their boxes, a boxing glove comes out and sends them flying through the air.

Soon after, Peggy and the others go to rob the bank.

When they get the money, they decide to spend it on a mansion.

They give the money to the salesman and go to get their stuff.

Meanwhile, Lieutenant Kellaway and Officer Doyle show up.

The salesman tries takes take off but a bunch of police cars block his escape.

Lieutenant Kellaway gets a pair of handcuffs and puts them on the salesman's wrists.

"It wasn't me, it was a bunch of people wearing rubber masks! I'm innocent!" the salesman said.

"Yeah, tell it to the judge!" Lieutenant Kellaway said, angrily.

When they get to the prison, they put the salesman in a cell with a sex offender.

"I'm going to pay those freaks in rubber masks back for this!" the salesman said, angrily.

Meanwhile, we find Walter going to Pretorius's laboratory to check on him.

Pretorius was trying to think of a way to stop Peggy and the others for good.

When Peggy and the others get all their stuff to the mansion, they get ready to fall asleep.

While Peggy and the others are asleep, the salesman is trying to find a way to post bail.

Pretorius is finding it difficult to find the right solution to his problem.

While it gets dark, everybody is fast asleep.

The next day, things are going to get interesting for Peggy and the others.

While everybody's asleep, they have plans for what they're going to do the following day.

If things go the way they planned, somebody's going to be very excited.

To be continued...


	8. Chapter 8

When Peggy and the others wake up, we find them trying to think who they want to prank.

When they leave the mansion, they see Tex Clobber and Baxter Simon.

"Oh, no, not you guys again!" Tex Clobber said, frightened.

"Let's get away from these freaks!" Baxter Simon agreed.

Soon after, they start running away.

Bub starts spinning around.

When he stops, he has a cowboy costume with a rope in his hands.

Bub lassos Tex Clobber and Baxter Simon before they got very far.

"I'm turning you two in!" Bub said, excitedly.

"Good, that way we don't have to deal with you freaks again!" Tex Clobber said, happily.

"Yeah!" Baxter Simon agreed.

This ticked Peggy and the others off.

The next thing you know, they built a catapult and put Tex Clobber and Baxter Simon on it.

Soon after, they sent the two bounty hunters through the air.

At the police station, Lieutenant Kellaway and Officer Doyle were sitting outside in a patrol car.

Just then, they saw two figures fly through the air and crash through the roof.

The next thing they knew, the two figures were in one of the cells.

"Two bounty hunters, this must be my lucky day!" Lieutenant Kellaway said.

"I'll say, but how did they get here?" Officer Doyle asked.

"Who cares? At least we know the streets are safe again!" Lieutenant Kellaway said, happily.

Meanwhile, Peggy and the others run into Walter.

Walter started charging at them.

Just then, Peggy started to spin around.

When she stopped spinning, she was transformed into a bull.

Walter turned around to run away, but wasn't fast enough.

Walter went sailing through the air and crash landed on Pretorius's lab roof.

"Okay, now that that's done, let's go home!" Peggy said, excitedly.

When they got home, they were in for a big surprise.

The salesman who gave them the house was back with an angry look on his face.

"You freaks are going to pay for getting me sent to jail!" the salesman said, angrily.

After that, he pulled out a gun and fired it.

Peggy turned the bullet into water.

"Thanks I was starting to get too dry anyway!" Peggy said, happily.

"Stop messing around!" the salesman said, angrily.

"Anyway, we have a little present for you!" Peggy said.

"What kind of present!" the salesman asked.

"A nice little ...ATOMIC WEDGIE!" Peggy said, cheerfully.

Just then, the salesman's underwear was up to his head.

Before he could remove his underwear from the top of his head, an anvil came out of nowhere and landed on him killing him.

"Oh great, now we have a corpse in our house!" Peggy said, angrily.

Soon after, Peggy spun around.

When she stopped, she was transformed into a fire-breathing dragon.

She then breathed out fire and the salesman's body was turned into ash.

Just then, Peggy dumped the ashes into a trash can.

Peggy and the others decided to go to bed.

When they fell asleep, they dreamed up different pranks they could use on people.

To be continued...


	9. Chapter 9

When Peggy and the others wake up, they see Black Magic on his knees in front of White Magic.

Black Magic pulled out a ring.

"White Magic, will you marry me?" Black Magic asked, curiously.

White Magic responded with a kiss.

"I'll take that as a yes!" Black Magic said, happily.

Soon after, Dr. Neuman got on his knees in front of Dr. Spacelove.

"Dr. Spacelove, will you marry me?" Dr. Neuman asked, curiously.

"Oh, Arty, call me Lubby Dubby, and yes I'll marry you!" Dr. Spacelove said, happily.

"Arty?" Dr. Neuman asked, curiously.

"Don't you like it?" Lubby Dubby asked.

"Of course I like it!" Arty said, happily.

"Okay, now let's go prank some would be victims!" Peggy said, eagerly.

When they see Lieutenant Kellaway and Officer Doyle, they walk passed them.

"Whew, at least we know they weren't gonna wedgie us or something else!" Lieutenant Kellaway said.

The next thing he notices is someone is behind him.

"ATOMIC WEDGIE!" the person behind him said, excitedly.

When he turns around, he sees Peggy's smiling face.

"Are you alright, Lieutenant?" Officer Doyle asked, curiously.

"I wouldn't worry about him!" Peggy said, excitedly.

"What are you talking about?" Officer Doyle asked, confused.

Before he Knew it, a large piano fell out of the sky and landed on him.

"Let's go home, we can pull pranks on more people some other day!" Peggy said, exhausted.

When they get to the mansion, everyone goes to their room.

When Eve and Peggy get to their room, they lock the door and hang a DO NOT DISTURB sign on the door handle.

Just then, Eve and Peggy take off all their clothes and climb into bed.

"Let's get kinky!" Peggy said, excitedly.

"Took the words right out of my mouth!" Eve said, excitedly.

Eve gets up, goes to the closet, pulls out the dildo and puts it on.

Soon after, she is on top of Peggy.

"Let's do it!" Eve said, excitedly.

Eve then buries the dildo in Peggy's you-know-what.

"Faster!" Peggy said, excitedly.

Eve goes up and down on Peggy making the dildo go in and out of Peggy's you-know-what.

Soon after, they fall asleep.

When everybody's asleep, a limo pulls up and a familiar woman steps out.

Looks like Peggy and the others will have a good time once they wake up.

To be continued...


	10. Chapter 10

When Peggy and the others wake up the next morning, they get ready for the two weddings.

Bub read the wedding vows for Black Magic and White Magic.

"Black Magic, do you take White Magic to be your lawful wedded wife?" Bub asked.

"I do!" Black Magic answered.

"White Magic, do you take Black Magic to be your lawful wedded husband?" Bub asked.

"You bet I do!" White Magic answered.

"Then by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may kiss the bride!" Bub said.

Soon after, Black Magic and White Magic kissed each other for a long time.

When they broke, a big limo showed up and a familiar female came out.

"Tina, what are you doing here?" Peggy asked, curiously.

"My husband left me and took my son with him!" Tina said, sadly.

"Oh, that's too bad!" Peggy said.

"By the way, where's Stanley?" Tina asked.

"He's dead!" Peggy said, sadly.

"How'd he die?" Tina asked, curiously.

"He was playing don't wiz on the electric fence!" Peggy said.

"That idiot!" Tina said, angrily.

"I know!" Peggy agreed.

"By the way, where'd you guys get the masks?" Tina asked.

"From me!" Bub answered.

"Can I have one too?" Tina asked, curiously.

"What color?" Bub asked.

"Red!" Tina said, excitedly.

"Here you go!" Bub said, handing it to her.

"Thanks!" Tina said, happily.

Tina brought the mask closer to her face. It turned into a wax/rubber-like substance causing her to yank it off.

"What was that?" Tina asked, confused.

Just then, the mask started to shimmer causing Tina to bring it to her face again, and it latched on.

Tina tried to yank it off again, but couldn't because her body started to spin around in a mini-twister filled with fire, smoke and ash.

When the mini-twister stopped, Tina was totally transformed!

Her hair was in pigtails, her head and face down to the start of her neck was rose red in color.

She had on a red dress and ruby red shoes.

Just then, she pulled out a mirror to look at her reflection.

"Foggin'! Sorry I meant to say 'Smokin'!'" Tina said, excitedly.

Soon after, they all got ready for Arty and Lubby Dubby's wedding.

This time, Black Magic read the vows.

"Arty, do you take Lubby Dubby to be your lawful wedded wife?" Black Magic asked.

"Of course, I do!" Arty said.

"Lubby Dubby, do you take Arty to be your lawful wedded husband?" Black Magic asked.

"You bet I do!" Lubby Dubby said.

"Then by the powers invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may now kiss the bride!" Black Magic said.

Lubby Dubby kissed Arty for a long time.

When they broke, they were wondering what to do next.

"Let's go home to our new mansion, and show Tina around!" Peggy said, excitedly.

When they got there, they showed Tina her room.

And they all lived happily ever after...

The End


End file.
